comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Maria Hill
Maria Hill is current NYC Regional Officer for S.H.I.E.L.D. In the past she has also filled the role of Acting Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. She's typically the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent that deals with the press when necessary, and handles several diplomatic liaisons with the UN. Background Maria Hill is the archetypical child of tragedy. She was born in Chicago on the night of the worst freeze in living memory, her mother paying the price and her father blaming his newborn daughter for it. Fortunately for her, he was nothing if not dutiful and rather than put her out for adoption he raised her in his own distant and melancholy fashion. She would quickly grasp that the rote that school provided was preferable to the emotional abuse of her home life, and therefore her childhood was largely a series of excercises in finding reasons not to be around her father. Fortunately, this eventually landed her in ROTC. Curiously, she was sort of a cadet even before she could actually join as she latched onto the Sergeant as a helper. Anything to keep away from her father and home. This dedication to her studies, both extracurricular and classroom, landed her a sort of fast track on the road to becoming an Officer. Before this happened however, her troubles with her father would finally turn violent and result in her leaving him behind with a broken nose as she finished school from the couch of a friend's home. Maria would join the Marines, appreciating the discipline and structure it afforded and ultimately thriving in the environment it provided. She continued to excel in everything she put her mind to, thus rising through the ranks ably and gaining a reputation for being a hard nosed believer in doing things by the book as well as one who simply doesn't abide leave anyone behind. In time, she would come to the attention of SHIELD while stationed in Madripoor as a Captain. Maria's early SHIELD career was nothing if not dramatic. As a young officer she found herself brought before a tribunal after being accused of field misconduct for attempting to relieve a senior officer who seemed mentally out of sorts. After being cleared of wrongdoing, she was appointed by Nick Fury himself with the task to assassinate the agent who had turned out to be a triple agent. After successfully carrying out the mission, she was quickly promoted. This mission did not go fully as planned, and she has no memory of it. One of the agents under her command died in the line of duty and she blamed herself for this, believing herself to be a monster for the efficiency which she carried on in completing the mission. Then-Director Fury saw tremendous promise in her, and arranged for her memory to be wiped of this event so that she could perform her duties without being compromised by her conscience over the loss. What Fury did not know was that she had developed a deathwish, and had filed an assassination contract on herself to be carried out should she ever part ways from SHIELD. Maria's career in the wake of this would continue to be generally superb, eventually seeing her becoming Regional Director for New York. Recent events surrounding the Avengers and X-Men alike have convinced her to take a more personal role in events, seeing where troubles could easily escalate beyond the status quo otherwise. Weapon X has been directly fingered in a number of events designated as terrorism in the New York area, and the Hellfire Club have escalated their usual brand of suspicious activities. She realizes this is the tip of the iceberg, and means to personally see just what the hell is going on. Personality *'Sarcastic' = Maria has it in spades. They say Sarcasm is the body's natural defense against Stupid. For her, this is anyone she deems beneath her most times. Maria is tough as nails, and prone to take more than she gives. This means that there is often plenty in store for the next poor sap. *'Obstinate' = Stubborn doesn't quite do her justice. Maria doesn't take back down when a challenge is offered, or even perceived nor does she take a refusal well when she is in charge. Iron will is applicable to describe what she possesses. *'Dogged' = Maria is an exemplar of the the old guard of SHIELD in spite of her still young age. While not above innovation, she is at her core a believer that if it isn't broke don't fix it. *'Stoic' = One of the reasons Fury vouched for her is her ability to assess a situation for what it is. She is a practitioner of selective personal detachment, striving to remove her emotions from her judgements. This may not always work out, but it's a valuable ability and belief. *'Dedicated' = Maria is utterly dedicated to the principles of SHIELD as founded. *'No Life Soldier' = Maria is as dedicated as any superhero, though of course she isn't. She is constantly working, either to better herself or SHIELD. She has denied herself luxury to an almost literal Spartan level. Sure has a certain level of indulgence, but it is a an almost literally insignificant level, especially compared to what she can afford. She keeps strictly within military protocol as a way of life. Her level of certainty has earned her the respect of the likes of Dugan and Romanova, though she is hardly at the level of martial proficiency with the latter. Yet, at least. One has goals, after all. Logs NPC logs *2011-03-27 - Jailbreak a Hundred Miles High - X-Men are called in for backup when SHIELD loses contact with a prison transport, and the nuclear power supply is off the charts. *2012-09-07 - Invader Skrull: Sexual Harassment - Tron a.k.a. Agent 86 is introduced to his new position at S.H.I.E.L.D. But there is more going on than just a simple orientation. *2012-11-30 - Cutscene: Invader Skrull - The Never End - S.H.I.E.L.D. shows up to claim the Skrull and to leave a notice with Senator Kelly, before they move on to more important things - securing Earth from invasion. First Player's Logs *2014-01-18 - SDR: A New Plan of Action - Ward and Coulson have come up with a plan to rescue the Deputy Director and Agent Barton. *2014-02-11 - Siberian Super Soldiers: A Joint SHIELD/Avengers Meeting *2014-02-16 - Siberian Super Soldiers: An Early Morning Debriefing - Secrets and Plans... Widow, Quake, and Hill make their own plans for the Russian objective *2014-02-16 - The Death of a Dream: The Cold Fingers of Death - A Joint Avengers-SHIELD taskforce makes their way to an abandoned Super Soldier training facility to retrieve the serum. HYDRA, AIM, and Skull await... and so does the death of one of their finest. *2014-02-20 - Cutscene: The Death of a Dream - On Watch - That's why we're here. NPC'ed Logs *2014-07-27 - Cutscene: Apokolips Now! - Fury Descending - Darkseid attacks the Helicarrier, and it goes down in a blaze of glory along with its mighty leader! Second Player's Logs *2019-04-07 - Cut Off One Head...- And the others will get bullets! Gallery Hill3.jpg Yll.jpg Orders.jpg Jacket.jpg Copie-maria-hill.jpg Card3.jpg Card2.jpg Card1.jpg Category:Marvel Support Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:Marvel Support Category:Marvel Available